Appendix Burst
by TwilightGirl22
Summary: I love fan fictions when Bella gets hurt and tries to hide it from Edward. So this is a story about when Bella's appendix burst but still won't tell Edward. Please review and tell me what you think! :)


Twilight

Bella:

When i got home, i raced up the stairs to take a shower as quick as possible to not leave Edward waiting. I leave my clothes on the floor just like any old shower. When i got out, i noticed, my hip hurt and it almost looks like there is a bruise forming. Then there is a light tap on the door and i jump.

"Bella, are you ok in there?" Edward said.

"Yeah, I'll be right out" I responded

I decide to leave it be, just thinking it will go away. I got dressed and walked back to my room to an awaiting Edward laying on my bed. As I layed next to him, my hip began to hurt more and more. I want to take advil or something but Edward can tell when i do. I tried to ignore it but i was at point that i wanted to cry it hurt so much. I'm pretty sure Edward could tell i wasn't acting right, but he didn't say anything so i'm hoping he thinks it my period. When he said to me...

"Bella? Do you want to sleep over at my house to night?"

"Um, sure? Any reason?"

" No, not really, I just thought it would be a nice change"

"Oh, ok"

So we got into his car not even bothering to bring clothes for the morning and headed to his house. When we got there, i recieved a quick hey from Emmett and Carlisle who were in the living room otherwise there was no time for conversations. Edward just ran me straight up to his room. It isn't easy hiding this from Edward so i decided it was best to just go to sleep and not have to deal with it. And that's when i fell asleep.

Edward:

I didn't take long from the time we got to my room for Bella to fall asleep. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. No worry on her face, nothing. So to enjoy the moment as much as I can, I slide even closer to her on the bed, to where there was not even air between us. When I reach my arm around her to hug her, she shakes me off. Which makes no sense because she is sleeping and should not be able to concentrate on being moody or anything. When then i see her stomach, its in too far. I know she tightens her stomach when she is in pain as if trying to hold her breath but that makes no sense. So i do it again, i try to put my arm around her waist but she shakes me off again and her stomach gets tighter.

This is not something I know much about, so i slide off the bed trying not to wake her as i go get Carlisle. I explained everything that happened and he had many different explanations to what is wrong. But he doesnt know for sure until he sees it for we go back up to my room and right when we enter, we can hear her heart beating too fast. But then it began to slow down must have hit her side when she was moving around while sleeping. We went to her and lifted her shirt, to show her hip, and it looks like she bruised it. Then suddenly she moved a little and slid her arm down the side of her body again. When she reached her hip, her stomach tightened and her arm moved away in less than a second.

Carlisle and I exchange a quick glance and turn our attention back to Bella. Then Carlisle face was then struck with fear.

"We need to get her to the hospital now!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Her appendix burst! I can not believe she is able to stand this much pain"

I carefully put her in my arms, and carried her out to my car. We drove to the hospital and not once did she wake up. They put her straight into surgery and i couldn't see her until hours later.

Bella:

In the morning when i wake up, my side hurts even more. I crack open my eyes to wake up to Edward when I see a white ceiling. With lights that do not belong to him. My heart starts pounding and I don't know where I am. There is something on my hip and I try to get it off but something stops me. I try harder and I realize Edward is holding down my arms.

"Bella, you're ok. Everything will be fine now."

He then put his hands on the side of my face and looks straight into my eyes and asks

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good or that you were in pain?"

All i could think about was my fear of doctors and hospital so I could barely concentrate enough to answer him.

" Because at first I thought it was nothing, and then it just kept hurting and i knew you would tell Carlisle or take me to the doctors and I hate it here and needles..."

I wanted to go on but he stopped me.

"Bella Love, shhhh. Everything is ok now."

I spent another 4 days in the hospital till i could finally go home. Yet of coarse, Charlie was out on a fishing trip with Billy so i stayed with Edward. He took care of me even though i didnt need it. I tried to make myself food and do things but he never let me, afraid i would rip out the stiches or get hurt.


End file.
